


Mushroom Fun

by WestOrEast



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Age-Up, Blowjobs, F/M, Genderbending, Incest, Lingerie, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: In three different stories, Ranma ends up eating an Aging Mushroom with a thirty centimeter stalk. Now that he (or she) is middle aged, what can he (or she) do to relieve the lustful burning inside him (or her). A commission for Fellgrave.





	Mushroom Fun

 

Kasumi’s Fun

 

Kasumi melted into the arms of her new fiancée. She ran her hands up and down his muscles, feeling the strength in them as she held her. She could feel herself getting aroused, a squishy, tingly feeling growing inside her lower body. She looked up at Ranma and smiled.

 

Kasumi would never say so, but she thought the other girls in Ranma’s life were insane. Breaking off their engagements and infatuations with him just because he had eaten a thirty-two-inch aging mushroom? Especially when it made Ranma look so mature and attractive? When _Kasumi_ had seen what he looked like, she’d almost bitten her tongue in two. He looked so _handsome_. The softness and inexperience of youth shorn away to reveal a mature, dignified man.

 

That last part had only lasted until Ranma had opened his mouth, but Kasumi was sure she could gently instruct her husband-to-be in how best to present himself. And following up on the last thought, Kasumi intended to make sure that Ranma stayed her husband-to-be, and would eventually become her husband. She doubted that the other girls, especially Miss Shampoo, would stay away for long.

 

That was why the two of them were in Kasumi’s bedroom. The door was locked, the house was quiet, and Kasumi had had a pleasant chat with Nabiki about how deeply disappointed she would be in her younger sister if photos or videos of tonight were made.

 

Kasumi was a virgin, but she didn’t think that was a major hindrance. She knew Ranma was one too. In addition, she had read so many books on, well, related subjects, that she was sure she could mask any shortcomings. She wouldn’t draw on all of her books tonight, of course. She didn’t even own a whip.

 

Kasumi leaned up to kiss Ranma, internally squealing at finally losing her first kiss. Ranma kissed her back, his strong arms meeting behind her back. It felt so wonderful to be held like this, safe and secure in somebody’s firm grip. Finally they broke the kiss. Kasumi gasped and pressed her body against Ranma, feeling his firm, well-developed muscles pressing against her.

 

Ranma still looked much like himself, just himself after two decades of maturing. He had the same ponytail, the same set to his features, more or less the same everything, except for another half meter to his height, and a firmness to his jaw that made Kasumi quite excited to see.

 

Kasumi flushed and giggled to herself, mortified at her own thought. She could also feel another firm, well-developed muscle pressing against her lower stomach. While Kasumi had never seen a man’s penis, at least not in a sexual manner, she thought that Ranma’s was perfectly sized. Big enough to feel through his pants and her nightdress, and Kasumi had big enough hips that she was sure she could accommodate him.

 

Kasumi had regretted she didn’t have anything more exciting to wear than her white nightdress, but she hoped that Ranma wouldn’t mind too much. At the very least her underwear was more exciting. Just like with her swimsuits, Kasumi believed that the skimpier, the better. Her bra was capable of supporting her large chest, but the ornate lace and fabric did little more, including concealing her breasts. As for her panties? It was a good thing she did the household laundry, or else there might have been some questions about who was wearing bright red, high-cut panties.

 

“Undress me, Ranma.”

 

Right now, Kasumi wanted to be pampered. Later, she would return every favor Ranma did her, and more, but right now she wanted to feel like one of the protagonists from her explicit romance stories.

 

Ranma wasn’t very quick or skilled in undressing her, but Kasumi enjoyed it just the same. His strong, masculine hands slowly stripped her, leaving Kasumi standing in the dark room in only her racy underwear. She could imagine her fiancée’s eyes roaming over her. Kasumi thought she was at the perfect intersection of youth and beauty. Young enough to still be innocent and endearing, old enough for her body to have fully blossomed.

 

Kasumi ran her hands up her sides and pushed her breasts up. That was what Yuri had done in _Whispers of the Midnight Rose_ , and it had worked. The tall, dark handsome stranger had taken her to bed immediately.

 

Ranma didn’t live up to the expectations fiction had nurtured in Kasumi, but at least the choked sound he made on seeing her breasts was satisfying enough. Doing it before she lost her nerve, Kasumi turned around and walked to her bed. She made sure to swing her hips like she was hearing high heels. Many, many stories had assured her of how wonderful a girl’s bottom looked like when it was encased in fancy lingerie. Well, Kasumi knew she had an excellent bottom, and hopefully expensive lingerie was the same as fancy lingerie.

 

She heard Ranma stumble after her, and shivered as she felt a pair of large hands grab her. Kasumi pressed back against Ranma, grinding her rear against his hands. She smiled, happy with how things were going.

 

“Ranma?”

 

“Yeah? I mean, yes, Kasumi?”

 

“Please-“ Kasumi took a deep breath. She could say this. “Please have sex with me!” The last two words came out as a squeak, and Kasumi blushed in embarrassment.

 

She could _feel_ Ranma blushing, even looking away. She would have to work on his confidence. Kasumi wanted a man who knew what she liked, and would give it to her. Sweep her off her feet, be kind and courteous and mature and _skilled_. While Kasumi knew that Ranma was a skilled martial artist, she was most interested in helping him become a marital artist.

 

Ranma took a step closer, and Kasumi could feel a certain part of him pressing against her. She licked her lips, both in nervousness and anticipation. Before she had the chance to talk herself out of it, she reached behind herself and grabbed Ranma’s penis.

 

They both gasped. It was even hotter than Kasumi would have thought, and somehow it just seemed like a natural fit in her hand. She squeezed down. Not too hard, that would have been bad. Just like when Hiro, in _Love and Unlife_ discovered that the attractive barmaid was actually a wight.

 

Kasumi remembered something else Hiro had had done to him later in the story, and turned around. She kissed Ranma’s cheek, before dropping to her knees. Even in the dim light of her bedroom, she could see him straining against his pants. Kasumi reached up to fiddle with the clasp, before hooking her hands in the sides of Ranma’s pants. She took a deep breath and pulled down.

 

Ranma’s penis almost hit her in the face. Kasumi jerked back in surprise as a hand flew up to her mouth. It was big. She didn’t have any real frame of reference, but she thought Ranma was perfectly sized for her. She moved her hand from her lips to Ranma’s shaft and wrapped her fingers around it.

 

Internally, Kasumi squealed. She was giving her first handjob! And, of course, to the man she was going to marry! She felt excited, and also aroused. Her legs were pressed together tightly, shifting against each other slightly, trying to relieve the tingling sensation in between them.

 

Kasumi slowly pumped her hand up and down Ranma’s shaft. Her fiancée reacted very pleasingly, closing his eyes and shuddering. He seemed tongue-tied, not saying anything. Kasumi was glad for that. Ranma did have a talent for saying something, anything, that would make the situation much worse. And Kasumi wanted to enjoy this.

 

Kasumi familiarized herself with Ranma’s penis. She explored his lower head, his shaft and his testicles. They all seemed to be large and well-formed. She licked her dry lips, wondering how wonderful he would feel inside her. Another part of her was wondering how he would taste, but Kasumi pushed that thought to the side. Later, maybe.

 

“Ranma, dearest? Please have sex with me now.” Kasumi’s cheeks flushed as she asked that, but at least her voice didn’t waver.

 

“Uh, yeah. Sure, Kasumi.”

 

Kasumi squealed as Ranma picked her up. His strong arms were more than capable of lifting her, and she pouted, just for an instant, as he set her back down in her bed. But then he crawled in after her, forcing her to lay down on the bed.

 

Being underneath a strong, mature man like this sent a rush through Kasumi. It felt so nice, being here, under a skilled, attentive lover who would know and attend to her needs. And even if Ranma wasn’t there yet, Kasumi would be happy to teach him.

 

Kasumi moaned as her virginity was taken. Her hymen had been torn years ago, when her father had taught her martial arts. All that really could stop Ranma from sliding in as far as he could were her tight, wet, warm walls. Kasumi’s fingers dug into Ranma’s shoulders as he slowly pushed his way in, going deeper and deeper.

 

Kasumi raised her head to kiss Ranma, gasping into his mouth as he filled her up. Her breasts, still encased in her bra, felt so good, her stiff nipples digging into the fabric of her lingerie. She knew they would feel even better if they were stimulated, but there was no way she could let go of Ranma right now. So that would mean…

 

“My breasts! Please, Ranma, touch my breasts.”

 

Ranma obediently moved his hands to touch them. Kasumi moaned, feeling his strong hands on her sensitive mounds. Good! It felt so good. Ranma massaged her breasts through her bra. Kasumi squirmed around underneath him. For the first time, a man was touching her sexually. It was even better than she had imagined. When Ranma caught her nipples between his fingers, Kasumi gasped, her eyes flying wide open.

 

Kasumi believed that she was feeling as much pleasure as a woman could. She was kissing a handsome man, her breasts were being played with, and a nice thick penis was filling her up. Shocks of pleasure went through her body, and her hands met behind Ranma’s back, keeping him in place. Kasumi found that her legs were also meeting behind Ranma, crossing behind his rear.

 

Kasumi barely muffled a scream as she came. Her orgasm ripped through her, scouring her body clean as she tried to deal with the excess of pleasure. Her body was pressed against Ranma’s without her trying, and she listened to herself babble unconnected, incoherent nonsense. Little of it was in actual Japanese, but all of it was about how wonderful Ranma was making her feel.

 

Ranma hadn’t slowed down while Kasumi was being devoured by her orgasm. What little drop in speed had happened was made up as Kasumi’s grip on his penis loosened. Kasumi wondered how long it would take for her fiancée to cum, and many orgasms she would get before then.

 

Kasumi knew it was selfish of her to want have more orgasms than Ranma would, but she didn’t care. The last one had felt so amazing, and she wanted to experience that rush of pleasure again and again. She squeezed down, trying to get as much stimulation from Ranma’s cock as she could.

 

Kasumi got her wish. She cried out in orgasm again as Ranma had sex with her, his pace gradually speeding up as he found how fast he could and still be enjoyable for both of them. Kasumi helped along, voicing thoughts of encouragement as he filled her again and again.

 

Neither of them noticed the white lines Kasumi’s fingernails were scoring in Ranma’s back, or how their sweat was staining Kasumi’s bedsheets. All either of them cared about was the pleasure that was growing and growing inside them. When it finally found release, it was even better than Kasumi had thought.

 

Ranma grunted as he came, his hips crashing against Kasumi’s with an almost bruising force. Her grip tightened on his shoulders, fingers pressed white against the well-developed muscle. He rasped out her name as she felt his penis twitch inside her. And then he came.

 

Kasumi made a keening sound as she felt her flower get flooded with cum. It was like a white-hot splash of pleasure inside her. She felt her mind go woozy as Ranma’s orgasm triggered yet another one inside her. The two lovers thrashed around on the bed, caught up in their pleasure.

 

Kasumi’s romance stories had discreetly talked about how wonderful it felt to be cummed in, but mere words on paper couldn’t being to compare with the transcendent pleasure of it actually happening. It made her own orgasm even better. Partly because she knew she was making her fiancée feel wonderful as well, and partly because the warm cum filling Kasumi added onto the pleasure of orgasm.

 

Kasumi wanted to moan, low and long, to give vent to the feelings welling up inside her. Only knowing how improper it would be to sound like that stopped her. She had to bit her tongue and her feet dug against her bed as she tried to deal with the orgasmic sensations.

 

Finally, the wave peaked, and started ebbing away. Kasumi fought for breath, her large chest heaving as her body recovered. Ranma rolled off of her. Kasumi could see his shoulders slightly shaking, which made her feel nice. If even Ranma, as strong and fit as he was, was tired after this, then there was no shame in Kasumi feeling wiped out.

 

Even as she thought about that, Kasumi ran her fingers up along her hip and then down the inside of her thigh. She could feel Ranma’s semen slowly trickling out of her and running down her skin to the sheets she was laying on. Something to clean up, but not right now.

 

Kasumi started as her finger brushed over her clitoris. It was so sensitive! It sent a surge of pleasure through her worn out body. After a moment’s hesitation, she withdrew her finger. The pleasure from that was just too much right now, too raw and sensitive to be really enjoyable. Later tonight, maybe, or not, but certainly not right now.

 

Kasumi squeaked as Ranma put an arm over her shoulders. He tugged her to him, pressing her against the side of his body. Kasumi relaxed in his grasp, enjoying the sense of safety and security she got from being held in a mature man’s arms. She laid one hand on his chest, feeling his well-muscled torso rise and fall as he breathed.

 

“Thank you Ranma. That felt amazing. Thank you for making me a real woman.” Kasumi ended her impromptu speech by kissing Ranma’s cheek.

 

Even in the dim light of her bedroom, Kasumi could see Ranma blush a bright red.

 

“Ah, it’s, don’t worry about Kasumi. I’ve gotta to take care of my fiancée like that. And, uh, we can do it whenever you like.”

 

Kasumi was _very_ proud of Ranma. He’d gotten through all that without putting his foot in his mouth once. Next up would be refining his speech, and maybe consulting some of the penultimate chapters of her books for some appropriately heart-felt, romantic speeches for him to memorize.

 

Kasumi curled up inside Ranma’s arms. That had been amazing. Better than she had dreamed, and she knew that their sex would only improve from here. And, Ranma didn’t have to be limited by gender. A splash of water, and Kasumi could explore the feelings she had always had for women, but had never realized.

 

Yes, Kasumi thought, as her eyes flickered closed. Life (and sex) was only going to get better from here.

 

Nodoka’s Fun

 

Ranma stalked down the city streets, feeling rage boiling within him. He’d had a huge, and probably final, fight with Genma and Soun over the aging mushroom he’d eaten. They’d been upset about how old he looked now and how inappropriate it would be to marry Akane, and he’d fired back and, long story short, he doubted he was ever going back to the Tendo Dojo.

 

Where he was going, well, Ranma hadn’t quite figured that one out yet. But he’d find something, sooner or later. And at least he wasn’t being bothered. People gave the buff, scowling man in his late thirties plenty of space as he wandered the back streets of Tokyo.

 

That didn’t mean everyone was unmolested, however. Ranma’s ears pricked up as he heard a commotion down an alley. There were several male voices overlapping a singular female one. It sounded like trouble. Ranma went over to see what was happening.

 

There was an attractive middle-aged woman, wearing a kimono and (Ranma’s eyebrows raised at this) a sheathed sword over her shoulder. Surrounding her were half a dozen leering, unkempt men. Ranma’s first impression was obvious, and confirmed when one of the men pushed her forward to general laughter.

 

Ranma stepped forward, loosening his muscles. Even as pissed off as he was, he could still recognize the martial artist’s duty to help those in trouble.

 

Three minutes later, it was all over. The men were on the ground, clutching various sensitive parts of themselves as the lady daintily stepped over them. She bowed to Ranma, the perfect picture of poise even after almost being mugged.

 

“Thank you, good sir. Might I know your name?”

 

“Ranma. Ranma- just Ranma.” He didn’t want a reminder of what he had left behind just now.

 

“Again, thank you, Just Ranma. Would you like to walk with me? Ah where are my manners? I am Nodoka. Just Nodoka.”  


Ranma had a feeling she was teasing him, but let it go. As they stepped underneath a streetlamp, he got his first real look at her.

 

Nodoka was quite attractive. Short, which was nice in its own way, and neither skinny nor plump. Her brown hair was quite poofy, and her eyes (a matching shade) were calm and peaceful. She was well developed, almost as much as Ranma’s girl (woman, now) form. She smiled as she saw him staring. Nodoka gestured out of the alleyway, using her sword as a pointer.

 

“Shall we?”  
  
Ranma fell in besides her, pacing himself to match her shorter, slower strides. After a few questions and vague answers, Ranma managed to get the conversation on Nodoka as they walked, to her house as it turned out.

 

“Giving you a hot meal is the least I could do after that bit of bother. And I wouldn’t feel right, thinking of you out in the rain that’s supposed to be coming in.”  
  
Ranma fervently agreed, looking forward to one, and wanting to avoid the other.

 

Nodoka had a lovely house, though it seemed a bit large for just one woman. Not wanting to get kicked out into the rain that was starting to pound against the windows, Ranma tried to phrase the question with more than his usual amount of tact.

 

“So is there a Mr. Just, or any little Justs?” Nailed it.

 

Nodoka’s lips twitched upward briefly, but the rest of her looked very sad.

 

“Yes, but-” she cut herself off, looking away and obviously steeling herself. “My husband, G- I can’t even bring myself to say his name. He took our son away almost fifteen years ago to train him in the ways of the martial artist. I haven’t seen either since.”

 

She looked heartbroken, and Ranma leaned over the empty dinner table to comfort her. Nodoka scooted around the table to lean against his shoulder. Ranma gave her an one-armed hug, tugging at his collar with the other hand.

 

“You can’t imagine how hard it’s been, having no one to be with all through the night. No strong arms to hold you, no soft lips for you to kiss…”  
  
Nodoka’s eyes had closed and her hands were gliding up Ranma’s chest, passing over his shirt. He stirred uneasily, beginning to wonder where this was going.

 

“I’ve needed a man in my life, Ranma, at least for one night. Will you be him?”  
  
Ranma considered this. On one hand, a kind, beautiful lady wanted to have sex with him. On the other hand, it was pouring outside, and he had nowhere to go. It was a tough decision.

 

Ranma slid his hand off Nodoka’s shoulder and down her back. The mature woman leaned into him, her own hand sliding down to his inner thigh. Finally, Ranma got as far down as he was comfortable with, his hand pressing against the small of Nodoka’s back. She was a lot more daring than him, though, and her hand was already only a few inches away from his crotch.

 

Ranma cleared his throat nervously. He was accustomed to sexually aggressive women, like Kodachi and Shampoo, but never from a woman so old. Which didn’t mean she was unattractive, though. Nodoka had a kind of mature beauty, one that looked far better on a woman her age than on somebody a decade younger.

 

Nodoka raised her head, pressing her full lips against Ranma’s. He jumped, but kissed her back. After all, this was likely to be the most innocuous thing the two of them were going to be doing tonight. Nodoka was a good kisser, and Ranma felt like the air was being sucked out of his lungs as Nodoka pressed her tongue into his mouth. Her hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him close to her.

 

Nodoka finally let go of Ranma, a look of sublime bliss on her face as they parted. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. She ran her fingers along her lips before looking Ranma in the eyes.

 

“Thank you, dear. That was my first kiss almost a decade and a half.”

 

“…no problem.” Ranma wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so he just let it go.

 

“Now, I’m sure a handsome, well-built man like you has had plenty of lovers, but, please, try and keep your masculine urges in check. After all, it’s been so long since I had sex, my body isn’t used to the rigors of sexual stamina. Please take care of me.”

 

Ranma gaped at her, only remembering to shut his mouth after a minute. That was… significantly more forward than he had expected, even if it was couched in a demure attitude. Then Nodoka did something that was even more forward.

 

Nodoka closed her eyes, before grabbing the bow around her waist holding her kimono closed. She pulled it away, making her kimono sag slightly. Ranma gulped, seeing a hint of cleavage as Nodoka prepared for the next step.

 

Nodoka pulled her kimono apart, revealing her body. Ranma’s eyes bulged out at the racy, lacy lingerie she was wearing. He _really_ hadn’t thought she was the kind of woman to even acknowledge that that sort of thing existed, let alone wear it.

 

A dark red bra supported her full breasts, and pressed them together to create cleavage that her kimono didn’t even hint at. A matching pair of panties hugged her hips, and Ranma’s gaze was irresistibly drawn to the flower pattern in its center. He was sure that if he spoke the language of flowers, he’d recognize it as some kind of innuendo.

 

The final piece to the set of lingerie was a pair of stockings that ran up Nodoka’s legs. Something about the dark fabric was really exciting to look at, and Ranma swallowed as the mental image flashed in his mind of him running his hands up the smooth surface, feeling Nodoka’s body heat underneath.

 

Feeling an urge to reciprocate, Ranma tugged at his own clothing. Nodoka’s sigh of appreciation was quite satisfying, stroking his well-developed ego. He shivered a bit as he shucked off his clothes. It was kind of chilly in the house, and Ranma felt goosebumps pop out along his skin. The thought that Nodoka would probably be happy to warm him up didn’t help that much.

 

“Please, kind sir, explore my body in any way you want. I’m yours for tonight, and I’m sure you know how best to please the both of us.”

 

That was quite the heavy burden to lay on somebody, but Ranma never backed down from something just because it was hard. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He was already a great martial artist, and now it was time to prove he could be a great marital artist too.

 

Ranma reached forward and touched Nodoka’s breasts. His own experiments with his girl form had shown him just how sensitive breasts could be, so he took care to be gentle with them. His hands glided over the silky fabric of Nodoka’s bra. As he moved to the center of her breasts, he could feel two hard nubs pressing against his hands. Nodoka softly moaned as he paused over them, rubbing them with his thumbs.

 

Ranma was quite erect, the act of playing with a mature woman’s beautiful body making him aroused. He saw Nodoka’s gaze keep on slipping downwards, staring at his bare cock. She licked her lips, before reaching down.

 

Now it was Ranma’s turn to groan, as Nodoka wrapped her hand around his shaft. She slowly moved her hand up and down it, her tight grip feeling wonderful along him. It took a minute for Ranma to remember his own duties, and return to playing with Nodoka’s chest.

 

But soon, Nodoka shook her head and pulled her hand back. She looked up at Ranma, a happy, needy expression on her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

 

“No, no Ranma. We shouldn’t do this here. Please, won’t you follow me to my bedroom?”

 

Ranma swallowed, but nodded. He felt a flicker of disappointment as Nodoka let go of his rod, but was amply rewarded when she turned to leave the room. He hadn’t realized how much her kimono hid of her, especially the way the large globes of her rear swayed from side to side as she walked.

 

Something about the way her rear shook made Ranma want to reach out and slap it, but he fought his impulsive desire down. While he was sure Nodoka’s rear would look amazing jiggling from the force of a spanking, if she didn’t want it, it would be a great way to ruin tonight’s fun. Instead, Ranma just followed her, watching his host’s lingerie covered rear sway as she led him to her bedroom.

 

Since he wanted to give himself enough space to fully appreciate the view, Ranma got into the bedroom a few seconds after Nodoka did. He entered just in time to see her put a framed photograph face down on a dresser. Her husband, he guessed. Well, that was fair enough. It would be kind of creepy to think about somebody watching the two of them while he had sex with a married woman.

 

Nodoka turned around, the speed of her movements making her breasts shake slightly. Ranma’s eyes darted down to them before coming back up to look at her face. Before he could say anything, Nodoka took three steps forward, wrapping him in a hug. Ranma reflexively hugged back, his hands running across the bare, warm skin of her back.

 

“Here. I want you to take me here, on my bed, Ranma.”

 

Ranma nodded. His penis felt amazing, sandwiched in between their bodies. How much better would it feel when it was inside Nodoka?

 

“Sure thing. You just say if you want something more, alright?”

 

Nodoka nodded, her face pressed against Ranma’s chest. Ranma ran his hands her back, stopping once they were underneath her rear. He picked her up, making her squeal, and took a few steps towards the futon as Nodoka wrapped her legs around his waist. Once he arrived, he gently knelt, lowering both of them to the ground.

 

As he had carried Nodoka in that position, it meant his cock was pressed against her panties. Ranma wasn’t used to using his cock to feel things out, but he could feel the heat and dampness his rod was pressed against. Nodoka seemed even more eager than him for this.

 

As Nodoka got comfortable in the futon, Ranma ran his hands up to her panties. The mature woman smiled up at him as he pulled them off of her, revealing her wet core. A strand of arousal connected her panties to her flower, before it drew tight and snapped. Ranma stared down at Nodoka’s crotch. He had seen the private parts of a lot of women, from himself, to the Tendo sisters to Shampoo, and several others. But this was the first time he was going to actually have sex with them.

 

In fact, sex was sounding better and better. His cock was achingly hard, and Ranma knew the best way to get relief would be to slid inside Nodoka’s welcoming pussy. He lowered his hips, sliding towards Nodoka’s core. A quick glance up showed that Nodoka’s eyes were fixed on his penis as it got closer and closer to her entrance.

 

Nodoka was so warm, so wet, so tight. Ranma bit his tongue as he slid inside, his penis slowly parting his lover’s folds. They both moaned, Nodoka louder than Ranma. In a smooth motion, Ranma sank deeper and deeper inside Nodoka, finally hilting himself inside her. He could barely believe that the small woman was able to take all of his cock, but she had.

 

Nodoka raised her legs, resting them on Ranma’s shoulders. The pantyhose felt funny against his skin, but the dark material did contrast wonderfully with her pale skin. Ranma grabbed her thighs, giving himself a good source of leverage to move in and out of Nodoka.

 

Nodoka felt amazing, wrapped around him. She was becoming more and more vocal as Ranma thrust in and out of her. Her hands had gone to her breasts, sliding underneath the cups of her bra to play with her mounds. As she tweaked her breasts, her fingers outlined underneath her bra, Ranma wondered how many nights she had done this by herself, trying to slake her thirsts with only her fingers.

 

“Thank you, Ranma. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” A mix of emotions were playing across Nodoka’s face Ranma plunged in and out of her.

 

Ranma was worried Nodoka was about to start crying. That would be very uncomfortable and unarousing. Luckily, it didn’t happen. She did tear off her bra, though, making Ranma wince at the ripping sound of the presumably expensive fabric as she tossed it aside.

 

Nodoka’s breasts were even better bare than they were hidden behind a bra. Her large nipples, the deep valley between her breasts, the way they jiggled with every thrust, they all looked delectable. Ranma wished he had an extra set of hands to play with them as he fucked her, but he just couldn’t bring himself to let go of Nodoka’s thighs as he slammed in and out of her tight, wet box.

 

Nodoka’s velvety confines were enough to drive Ranma over the edge. His grip tightened on Nodoka’s tight thighs as he came. He could feel his dick pulsing inside Nodoka as his balls churned, pumping cum up and out of him.

 

Nodoka moaned as she was creampied, a sultry, _slutty_ sound as a stranger filled her pussy with his cum. Her eyes rolled up in her head, obviously lost in her own orgasm. Ranma was barely paying attention to her thrashing under him, caught up in his own pleasure.

 

Shot after shot of cum painted Nodoka’s pussy white, filling her up and dripping out of her, escaping in between Ranma’s dick and her walls. Nodoka writhed around, almost pulling herself off Ranma in her orgasm. Finally, she settled down, chest heaving as she stared up at Ranma. Ranma leaned down to kiss her, and she kissed back, in a slower manner than before.

 

Sex really took it out of Nodoka. Her eyes were fluttering mere minutes after Ranma came in her. Her grip around him slackened, and soon her arms fell to her sides, as dainty little snores filled the room. Ranma was a bit disappointed. Sex had turned out to be better than he had thought, and he would have welcomed another round. But he didn’t think Nodoka would welcome being woken up by a dick entering her pussy.

 

Ranma was still too worked up to sleep. Standing up, he tugged the blanket over Nodoka before wandering around the room. His cursory examination of Nodoka’s things eventually led him to the dresser, where the photograph was still lying face down. Curious, he flipped it over. He wondered what her husband looked-

 

Ranma’s screaming woke up the entire block.

 

 

Soun’s Fun

Ranma-chan felt funny. And not a good kind of funny, like when she grabbed some of the sake that was abundantly available in the Tendo Dojo. More like “I ate Akane’s cooking, and need somewhere to go throw up” funny.

 

Part of it was that she’d grown up so fast. That aging mushroom had made her thirty years older at least, and getting that old and decrepit that fast would be a shock to anybody’s system. But not even Ranma-chan was able to deny that most of the butterflies in her stomach were due to Soun. Previously, she’d never really thought of him as an old fart, who spent the day getting drunk with her dad and playing their board games.

 

But now, in the body of a woman much closer to him in age (and what a body it was. Tall, stacked, great hips, great legs, Ranma-chan knew she looked amazing), she was seeing him in a different light. Even under his loose clothing, Soun was obviously _very_ fit, with strong muscles sliding underneath his skin. And now, Ranma-chan recalled the obviously deep and abiding love he had for his wife. So he was sensitive too.

 

Mostly, though, Ranma-chan was thinking about Soun’s body. He looked good, and, frankly, she was horny. There had been a ball of fire building inside her core for several hours now, and it needed release. Her fingers were no good by themselves, and Ranma-chan wanted something bigger and harder and more satisfying to scratch her itch.

 

The red-headed girl- no, she was a woman now- walked along to Soun’s bedroom. Even though she was in her bare feet and no one was around to see, Ranma-chan swung her hips from side to side. Might as well get in practice, after all. Her resolve had been building as she walked down the hall, and she only hesitated for a moment before opening the door to Soun’s bedroom.

 

As she walked in, Ranma-chan realized she’d never actually been inside the master bedroom of the dojo before. She cast a quick glance around the room. It was fairly spartan. A small shrine to Soun’s dead wife in one corner, an inset shelf of books along a wall and some cabinets, and not much more.

 

It was also empty of people. Ranma-chan frowned, drumming her fingers on her thighs. So if Soun wasn’t here, or anywhere else in the house, where was he? Oh well, he’d come back here soon or later. And it would Ranma-chan time to get ready.

 

The large bed would be her best bet, she decided. Ranma-chan walked over to it, fingers fiddling with the buttons and ties of her clothing. The best thing to do would be to give Soun a nice show as he stepped in the drawer. And that would be pretty easy, since Ranma-chan was stacked, and her clothes hadn’t grown with her. She was practically falling out of her red shirt, and her baggy black pants were no longer baggy.

 

While her body did have the instincts of a thirty something year old, it didn’t really have the mind. Ranma-chan tried several different positions and levels of dress before finding something she was comfortable with. There was still no tread of footsteps outside, so Ranma-chan rolled her eyes and got as comfortable as she could without really changing her position.

 

Much later, Ranma-chan finally heard the sounds of movement outside the bedroom door. She sat upright from where she’d ended up lying flat on the back, and then, eyes wide, tried to rearrange herself in the position she’d decided on hours ago (and had given up on soon after). She got into something pretty close to her original pose just as the door creaked open.

 

Soun took two steps inside before his brain registered what his eyes were seeing. His jaw dropped, his eyes bugged out, and his penis pressed against his pants. And why wouldn’t he? Ranma-chan knew she looked like sex on legs (or the bed, which was close enough).

 

She’d undone several straps on her shirt, enough to show off enough cleavage that her underboob was quite visible. She hadn’t been able to do as much with her pants, but at least they were tight enough not a lot _needed_ to be done. In fact, the black pants were so snuggly fit around her, Ranma-chan was worried that she or Soun might end up just ripping them off so they didn’t have to spend ten minutes slowly sliding them down her legs.

 

In the half light of the bedroom, Ranma-chan knew she looked amazing. She stretched out her long, full legs as she looked at Soun with hooded eyes. She’d gotten some make-up on, and her full lips were an obvious invitation. She just hoped Soun would be bright enough to pick up on it.

 

“Hello darling. Won’t you come to bed with me?” For her dialog, Ranma-chan asked herself what Shampoo would say, and then said it, using proper grammar.

 

Soun stumbled towards her. Ranma-chan rose up to catch him in her arms, and bring him down to the bed. She sniffed, but didn’t smell any sake on his breath. Good. Wine may give the desire, but it took away the ability.

 

Ranma-chan kissed Soun, pressing her full, mature body against his fit, muscular one. She shivered, feeling the warmth of his body. And the _heat_ of a certain part a bit lower down. She knew it was naughty to be moving so fast, but Ranma-chan couldn’t help it. Her hand ran down Soun’s torso to his crotch, letting her get a good idea of what was waiting for her.

 

Ranma-chan liked what she found. Soun seemed hard and big, and just the simple act of touching his shaft made something inside Ranma-chan wet and gooey. Soun made a noise at the back of his throat and grabbed Ranma-chan’s shoulders.

 

“Ran-ma. What are you doing?”

 

Soun had three kids. He had to know what Ranma-chan was doing.

 

“Something we both want. But if you don’t…” Ranma-chan let her sentence trail off. Honestly, she wasn’t sure what she would do if Soun said no. Explode in a puddle of frustrated lust, probably.

 

“No- no. It’s all right.” Soun was still quite and still for a long moment before moving again. Ranma-chan let him think. She was sure he was coming to terms with what he was about to do, breaking the celibacy of- actually she didn’t know how long it had been. Years, certainly.

 

After a few minutes, that Ranma-chan spent rubbing Soun’s back and waiting, he finally settled his interior debate. Soun raised his head to look Ranma-chan in the eyes. Even with her growth spurt, he was still taller than her.

 

“Yes. Let’s do… this.”

 

Ranma-chan was gracious in victory, and let Soun carry her back to the bed. She yipped as she was dropped down to it, bouncing off the covers (some parts of her more than others). She stared up at Soun, biting her lip as he looked down at her.

 

Ranma-chan had always loved attention, and had never seen the problem with wearing skimpy clothing if it got people to pay attention to her. But if she and Soun didn’t start having sex _right now_ , she thought she was going to die. Her pussy was so wet her pants were sticking to her crotch, and she was sure the first thing anyone hugging her would notice was how hard her nipples were.

 

Soun didn’t seem to realize just how needy Ranma-chan was, but when a girl as stacked as her was underneath you, there were certain things that just seemed right. He reached down to grab Ranma-chan’s boobs. She moaned, her voice sounding like pure sex as she finally got some of what she needed.

 

Soun’s hands were big, but they didn’t come close to covering all of her breasts. But what they did cover, felt amazing. Ranma-chan bucked and writhed underneath Soun as he groped her. Her eyes were wide and she felt like she was going to come apart at the seams as he played with her tits. Pinching them, rubbing them, squeezing them and more, all of it made Ranma-chan just melt.

 

Ranma-chan’s eyes shot open wide as she came from having her tits played with. She thought that had just been a myth, but the way her pussy was tightening down around a phantom intruder proved her wrong. It wasn’t the biggest orgasm of her life, but it still felt amazing. She screamed into her arm as she came, bucking around underneath Soun.

 

Soun didn’t stop playing with Ranma-chan’s breasts as she writhed around. When her arm fell from her face, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes dazed. It felt so good. It felt better than words could describe, and her pants weren’t even off yet. What was going to come next?

 

Soun answered that question by leaning down and kissing her. Ranma-chan eagerly kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their tongues met and their lips pressed against each other as they frantically kissed.

 

Soun’s mustache tickled Ranma-chan as they kissed. It felt funny, and Ranma-chan mentally checked cunnilingus off the list of things they could do. That would _not_ feel nice rubbing against her center. Still, there were plenty of other ways for them to have fun with each other.

 

The most obvious way was rubbing against her lower stomach already. Ranma-chan pulled back from the kiss, looking down the length of her body. In the dim light, and the press of bodies, she couldn’t actually see Soun’s cock, but boy, could she feel it.

 

Both Ranma-chan and Soun reached their decision at the same time. He raised himself up, fumbling with his pants. Ranma-chan yanked at _her_ pants, before giving up and just tearing them off. It was a shame to waste something that looked so good on her, but maybe Kasumi (and Ranma-chan realized just now that Kasumi would probably end up being her step-daughter) would fix it for her.

 

It felt good to let her skin breathe, no longer trapped underneath that tight, clinging fabric. Ranma-chan was looking forward to feeling even better, though. As Soun hauled his pants down, she gasped. It was so big. Admittedly, Ranma-chan didn’t have much to compare it with, but she _felt_ like it was big.

 

Ranma-chan reached down to stroke it, running her hand up and down Soun’s cock. He twitched and muttered something to her. She didn’t really listen, though, and focused on feeling out her lover’s rod. It was so hot in her hand, and she wondered what it would feel like inside her. Then she wondered what it would taste like, food never being far from Ranma-chan’s mind.

 

She resolutely shook her head. Oral sex could wait. For now, she wanted Soun’s cock inside her, plugging up her leaking cunt and making her feel better than ever. Ranma-chan bucked her hips, trying to grind against Soun.

 

Soun shook his head and laid a hand against Ranma-chan’s lower stomach. She whined in need, but obeyed his silent command. She was prepared to do a lot if it meant she would finally get cock inside her. Ranma-chan shook her head from side to side as Soun’s fingers slid down from her stomach to her center.

 

The touch of his fingers against her felt so good, in ways Ranma-chan couldn’t even begin to describe. They brushed against her sensitive nub, and Ranma-chan almost came then and there. While she enjoyed fingering herself as much as anyone, Ranma-chan was much too impatient to wait around. She was wet and aroused _now_ , and didn’t need any more foreplay to get ready. She said as much to Soun, who sat back.

 

“Well, if you’re sure. Now, I want you-!”

 

“Yes, yes, fine, just fuck me, please!” Ranma-chan was almost begging, her eyes fixed on the cock she was still stroking.

 

Soun lowered his hips, and Ranma-chan let go. It was time. Finally, after far too long stewing in her own arousal, it was time for her to get the hard dicking she needed. Her eyes were glued to Soun’s cock as it got closer and closer to her parted slit. And then, finally, he entered.

 

Ranma-chan’s eyes crossed. She would never have dreamed that she could feel so good. Her voice came out in tiny little gasps, barely audible even to her. Almost her entire mind was concentrated on the inferno of bliss coming from her crotch. Her pussy was both wetter than it ever had been, and felt like it was burning up.

 

Ranma-chan’s fingers dug into the sheets as her thoughts gradually came apart. It was like she had gotten an extra twenty years of lust to go with her age, and her body wasn’t able to contain it. To her disbelief, Ranma-chan came before Soun had finished a complete stroke. Her walls clamped down hard around his cock as she bucked, her boobs swinging every which way as another orgasm burned through her body.

 

Soun was no longer quite so attentive to Ranma-chan’s pleasure, though, and kept on fucking her. The extreme stimulation, following right on the heels of her last burst of pleasure, pushed Ranma-chan over the edge yet again, not even a full minute after her last orgasm.

 

Ranma-chan gurgled as the pleasure scoured her clean, filling her and emptying her. She could feel herself, her wet pussy squeezing down around Soun, but it was like it was happening to someone in a movie. There was a fog growing in her mind, separating her from her body as Soun kept on fucking her, filling her pussy and teasing her breasts.

 

Some base level of instinct made Ranma-chan kiss Soun, her body moving by itself as her mind was filled with pink. Soun kissed back, plundering her mouth with his tongue as he claimed her body. Ranma-chan found her hands going behind Soun’s back, clutching at him and, as he kept on fucking her, starting to claw at him. The experienced martial artist didn’t even grunt at the thin red lines being scored in his back, instead focusing on Ranma-chan’s body.

 

That was beyond Ranma-chan’s wildest dreams. She had expected sex to feel good, but she hadn’t expected it to feel this good. She never wanted to stop, to feel this good forever. Ranma-chan pushed herself against Soun, trying to drive his cock as deep inside her as she could. She’d be up for anything if it meant she could feel even better.

 

Ranma-chan came rather more than five times in the next five minutes. Her chest was shaking from a lot more than just the force of Soun’s thrusts, and her eyes were getting hazy as Soun slammed into her again and again.

 

By the time Soun came, Ranma-chan was an incoherent mess. She was drooling, her eyes clouded with lust as yet another orgasm ripped through her body. Her thighs were stocky with her arousal, and the sheets below her were ruined from all that had dripped down onto them. Rational thought had fled as unending pleasure scoured her mind clean. But some animal part of her mind still wanted more.

 

Her arms were still wrapped around Soun’s back, and her legs were kicking against the bed. She seemed completely out of it, drunk on lustful pleasure. But Soun cumming inside her brought her back to reality. Her first warning, that she was too out of it to understand, was when Soun’s cock twitched inside her. Her second warning, that she also missed, was Soun gasping out that he was coming. And then he did.

 

Ranma-chan’s eyes widened as rationality was forced to return. Her pussy, her poor, wet, sensitive, over-stimulated pussy was being filled up, far more than it had before, even by Soun’s penis. She screamed in pleasure as her fertile, unprotected pussy was filled with hot, thick semen.

 

Ranma-chan ground her hips against Soun’s, shifting from side to side as her cunt was filled with cum. Soun must have been _very_ backed up, since he kept on cumming, pumping jet after jet of cum inside Ranma-chan. She looked down at her belly, sure it must be swelling from all the semen that was flowing inside her.

 

Soun was absentlymindingly rubbing her nipples as he came in her, his hands moving more because of the own pleasure he was feeling demanded release than because he was focusing on making Ranma-chan feel good. She still enjoyed it, arcing her back up to push her breasts against his hands.

 

But, as nice as it felt, the feelings from her breasts were only a sideshow compared to the sensations in Ranma-chan’s pussy. Her newly-restored rationality was already threatening to be torn away as Soun kept on cumming inside her, his cock jerking back and forth as his balls worked overtime to leave Ranma-chan flooded with cum.

 

Finally, Soun stopped. In the time it had taken for him to orgasm, Ranma-chan had cum twice more, driven on the feeling of her pussy getting filled up with what felt like three gallons of semen. It had taken a lot out of her, even though Soun had put quite a bit inside her.

 

Soun slid off Ranma-chan, leaving her exposed to the room. She could feel his seed trickling out of her, the warm, thick cum sliding out of her pussy and running down her skin. Ranma-chan lifted a shaking hand from her side to press against her lower lips. She wanted to keep it inside her, keeping her inner walls painted white, and giving her body every chance possible to get pregnant.

 

Ranma-chan had just had the greatest hour (minute? Week? She wasn’t sure how long it had lasted) of her life. _So_ many orgasms, so close to one another, had firmly cemented today as an incomparable day of bliss. But why did it have to end now? Ranma-chan couldn’t think of any argument against her getting fucked twenty-four seven.

 

Ranma-chan sat up and crawled forward. Then she swung around, lowering her head down to Soun’s crotch. She grabbed his flaccid cock, intent on having some more fun as soon as possible. As she lowered her head, Soun put his hand against her forehead.

 

“Ranma, wait. Don’t you want-“ Soun’s eyes flicked around the room, obviously trying to find a reason that would let him rest. “Want to get cleaned up?”

 

“Nah. I just want you to get hard again so we can keep on having sex.” Ranma-chan finished her sentence by slipping her lips over Soun’s cock.

 

Ranma-chan could taste her own arousal on it (not that she would ever admit she knew what she tasted like) and another taste that was probably Soun’s cum. It was a pretty nice combination of tastes. But she knew it would taste even better if Soun’s cock was fully hard and stretching her mouth.

 

Ranma-chan put her hands against Soun’s thighs and started bobbing her head up and down. She didn’t have any experience with fellatio, but it just seemed to come to her. She silently snickered at her pun. _Come_.

 

It took a few minutes, but Soun started to stiffen under her attention. Thus encouraged, Ranma-chan redoubled her efforts, moving her head along his hardening shaft. There was something nice about the repetitive motions. It was calming, just like one of her practice katas. Ranma-chan decided to think long and hard about how best to incorporate blowjobs in her daily exercise. She was sure Soun wouldn’t mind too much.

 

Ranma-chan experimented with how best to use her mouth to bring Soun as much pleasure as she could. Her teeth were obviously out, but she still had her lips and tongue to use. Ranma-chan had last really thought about using her lips to beat Picolet in Martial Arts Eating. Now, she did her best to keep a tight seal around Soun’s cock, while her tongue lavished attention to his shaft.

 

Soun had a martial artist’s endurance. Ranma-chan knew she had been giving a blowjob, a real blowjob, with his hard cock slipping in between her lips, for at least twenty minutes before he came. Ranma-chan spluttered, coughing as her mouth was filled semen. She loved it.

 

Ranma-chan stayed hovering over Soun’s cock for a while, trying to keep all of his cum inside her mouth. After all, Ranma-chan had never been very good about sharing food, especially when it was already inside her mouth. In fact, she wasn’t very good at sharing at all.

 

She smiled up at Soun, a small trickle of white escaping her mouth before she caught it with a finger. Soun was going to be her’s and she was going to be Soun’s. Ranma-chan felt a fire in her belly that was only partly due to lust. Another part of it was the desire to belong with somebody, to hold fast and make the two of them belong. Also, there was the possibility of more hot sex.

 

Who said old people couldn’t have fun?

* * *

 


End file.
